


My Humps

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Grown up Chloe and Nino are part of the Black Eyed Peas
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	My Humps

[Intro: Chloe & Nino]  
What you gon' do with all that junk  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get-get-get-get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump  
My hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My lovely little lumps, check it out!

[Verse 1: Chloe & Nino]  
I drive these brothers crazy  
I do it on the daily  
They treat me really nicely  
They buy me all these iceys  
Dolce & Gabbana  
Fendi and then Donna  
Karan, they be sharing  
All their money, got me wearin'  
Fly gear but I ain't asking  
They say they love my ass in  
Seven Jeans, True Religion  
I say no, but they keep giving  
So I keep on taking  
And no, I ain't taken  
We can keep on dating  
I keep on demonstrating  
My love (Love)  
My love, my love, my love (Love)  
You love my lady lumps (Love)  
My hump, my hump, my hump (Love)  
My humps they got you

[Chorus: Chloe & Nino]  
She's got me spending  
Oh, spending all your money on me  
And spending time on me  
She's got me spending  
Oh, spending all your money on me  
On-on me, on me

[Post-Chorus: Chloe & Nino]  
What you gon' do with all that junk  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get-get-get-get you drunk  
Get you love drunk of my hump  
What you gonna do with all that ass  
All that ass inside em jeans?  
I'ma make-make-make-make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream!  
'Cause of my hump (Huh?)  
My hump, my hump, my hump (What?)  
My hump, my hump, my hump (Huh?)  
My lovely lady lumps, check it out

[Verse 2: Nino]  
I met a girl down at the disco  
She said "Hey, hey, hey, yeah let's go  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time, not money  
And mix your milk with my Coco Puffs  
Milky, milky coco  
Mix your milk with my Coco Puffs  
Milky, milky right"

[Verse 3: Chloe & Nino]  
They say I'm really sexy  
The boys they, wanna sex me  
They always standing next to me  
Always dancing next to me  
Tryna feel my hump, hump  
Looking at my lump, lump  
You can look, but you can't touch it  
If you touch it, I'ma  
Start some drama  
You don't want no drama  
No, no drama  
No, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand, boy  
You ain't my man, boy  
I'm just tryna dance, boy  
And move my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My lovely lady lumps (Love)  
My lovely lady lumps (Love)  
My lovely lady lumps (Love)  
In the back and in the front (love)  
My loving got you

[Chorus: Chloe & Nino]  
She's got me spending  
Oh, spending all your money on me  
And spending time on me  
She's got me spending  
Oh, spending all your money on me  
On-on me, on me

[Post-Chorus: Nino & Chloe]  
What you gon' do with all that junk  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get-get-get-get you drunk  
Get you love drunk of my hump  
What you gon' do with all that ass  
All that ass inside em jeans?  
I'ma make-make-make-make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream  
What you gon' do wit all that junk  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get-get-get-get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off this hump  
What you gon' do wit all that breast  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
I'ma make-make-make-make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work

[Chorus: Chloe & Nino]  
She's got me spending  
Oh, spending all your money on me  
And spending time on me  
She's got me spending  
Oh, spending all your money on me  
On-on me, on me

[Outro: Nino]  
So real, so real, so real, so real  
So real, so real, so real, so real  
So real, so real, so real, so real  
So real, so real, so real, so real  
So real...


End file.
